Users browsing a social networking website may presented with a stream of content items for the users consumption. For example, a user may see a stream of content items containing photos posted by friends or family members, links to stories provided by friends or family members, posted videos viewable to the user, etc. The content items in a stream may be presented in a chronological order, with the latest items displayed before items posted at an earlier point in time. As streams become larger, a purely chronological stream may not be an optimal stream tor use consumption.